


Voltron: War of Dimensions

by bobgoesw00t



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Eventual Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Rating will change, Young Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobgoesw00t/pseuds/bobgoesw00t
Summary: Takes place roughly a year and a half after the first celebration held in Allura's memory, a mysterious armada shows up near the Quantum Abyss that threatens to end the peace Voltron and everyone else worked so hard to obtain, and the source of this conflict is rather surprising. My first REAL multichapter fanfic that I've had in my head for the longest time is finally here!
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with a Prologue as a way to introduce my OC and some elements that will be major factors in the story.

You've heard the story of Voltron. The legendary defender of the universe that defeated the Galra Empire and killed Sendak when he tried to conquer the planet Earth. Who also saved all of reality when the witch Haggar (formerly known as Honerva) tried to be reunited with her deceased son Lotor.

If you have come across this recording, it means you've discovered the remains of the sixth lion of Voltron, Griffeol and the former headquarters of the Shadow of Marmora. Since the only way you could have found the exact location of the base are: a. you just happened to randomly discover and/or fall into them...which is highly unlikely but you never know what can happen 10,000 years into the future; OR b. the more likely scenario of true peace has been spread throughout the entire universe and the Shadow of Marmora has been disbanded. In accordance with my last will and testimony, the location of this base was given to you by one of the descendants of my inner circle.

Regardless of how you've come here, chances are you saw Griffeol hiding in the dark part of the hanger and went, “WOW, THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE ONE OF THE LIONS OF VOLTRON!!!” That's because it is.

What most people don't realize was that there were six lions that formed the Legendary Defender, not five. Originally there WERE five but during the war between the Voltron Coalition and the Galra Emprie, the Blade of Marmora came across a set of plans that King Alfor had created in secret for a sixth Lion to further increase the power of the giant robot. However, when construction of the first five lions had finished, he saw how much power just five had and decided to hide the plans for the sixth and destroy the rest of the Trans-reality Comet needed to make it.

After Voltron found a second comet and brought it back to our reality, the Blade secretly took the required amount needed to finish making the final lion and did just that. They did all of this without telling the coalition as they knew Princess Allura would never approve of it's construction, but one of the higher ups in the organization had a feeling that some day in the future, the universe would need the extra power the Lion would bring.

That certain higher up would be me, the founder and original leader of the Shadow of Marmora Saif.

You are also probably wondering why the Blade of Marmora would have created a sixth lion that nobody has ever heard about. “THEY'RE A HUMANITARIAN RELIEF ORGANIZATION!!!” you are screaming. While this is true, they were originally a resistance group that fought against Zarkon from within his own empire.

As for the Shadow of Marmora, I'm not surprised in the least that you haven't heard of us. After Voltron and the Atlas defeated Haggar and saved all of reality, the Galactic Alliance was formed to keep peace between all the different worlds in the universe. I believed that not everyone would approve of such a system of government, and would try to destroy it in one way or another. So I left the BoM to create a new group whose one purpose was to help maintain the peace of this new alliance, via any means necessary, no matter the cost. Thankfully some other Blades shared my opinion and joined me when I left. One of them is someone you might have heard of: The Leader/Head of Voltron, the Paladin of the Black Lion, Keith Kogane.

Once again your probably about ready to scream, “NO HE WASN'T!!!” but that's because he never officially joined the Razor's Shadow. He was always what you could call a “part time” member of the group. I knew he would want his name to be kept out of our official records, so to that extent every Edge (which is what the members of the Razor's Shadow are called) knew to never put him in our records.

He was also one of the reasons why I created this group in the first place. I knew he wouldn't rest as long as there was a chance that the Galactic Alliance could be destroyed at any given time. So long as that was a possibility, we could never truly be together till death do us part.

If you still haven't put two and two together, I can confirm that Keith and I are indeed a couple.

I first met him when he came to the Blade of Marmora's HQ with the captain of the Atlas, Shiro to strike an alliance with us after one of our spies told them about the Blades. Mind you I never actually said anything to him as I was in charge of running the computers for the training simulators that day, but I was instantly smitten with how good looking he was. My feelings for him only got stronger as the day went on and he took on the Trials to prove himself worthy of holding the dagger he said he was given by his family back on Earth. The fact that he was wearing that incredibly tight, form fitting sexy Trial suit REALLY didn't help in the slightest. As I watched him get up and fight after being knocked to the floor time and time again, I immediately knew there was more to him then what was on the surface. Not only was he swift and agile, but he had a certain ferocity to him that could only come from someone who had at least some Galra DNA in their body (not to mention his sweet ass, GOOD GOD). I also sensed something radiating from him as the trial continued, a type of energy only I seemed to pick up on. The reason for this has to due with my own heritage. My parents met before the rise of the Galra Empire, my mother was Altean while my father was from Daibazaal. While my dad was part of the royal guard, my star-shine as I called my mother was a master witch as some called her. She could channel and manipulate quintessence like no one else could. So of as her son I was able to do the exact same thing, only to a much lesser extant then her.

When Zarkon attacked Altea to get his hands on Voltron, my mother decided to stay on world and help out in any way she could, which in turn lead to her demise. Princess Allura told me she was one of the bravest people she had ever met as she helped get her and Coran on board the Castle of Lions so they could escape. Afterwards, my dad joined Kolivan when he formed the Blade of Marmora and with no other alternative, took me as well. As I was still too young to understand much of what was happening, the Blade took time out of their missions to teach me everything they could and why my mother had died. In time I decided to join them in their mission and was able to pass the Trials with only a small amount of trouble. When my Blade awoke for me, it had an unusual appearance to it. It turned into a set of two daggers that could combine to form a bow which I could then use to fire arrows of Quintessence that were made to destroy and nothing else. When my father died, he told me it was only a matter of time before Voltron came back and that it was my duty to help the future Paladins out in anyway I could. Too that end I decided to put myself into cryosleep and told Krolivan to wake me up once the Lions became active again. When they did, I was awoken and ready to kick Zarkon's ass into oblivion.

To make a long story short, I was sensing the Galra DNA flowing though his veins slowly starting to spring to life and once his Blade awoke for him, I knew I had to keep a closer eye on him.

When he later left Voltron and joined the Blade as an official member, I personally introduced myself to him and after we were on a couple of missions together, we hit it off with each other and it turned out we had greater chemistry together, even greater then we thought possible. When Keith came back from the Quantum Abyss and told us that Lotor was actually an evil prick that was using not only the Blade of Marmora but the Voltron Coalition as well to get what he wanted, we immediately got to work on Griffeol. 

While we were beginning work on it, Keith and Voltron fought Lotor in the quintessence field and when they didn't show up even after a week after the massive explosion, most people lost hope that Voltron would ever be seen again. But I never gave up, I knew Keith was still alive and kicking cause I could still sense his energy coming from somewhere.

When Griffeol was completed, the task of finding it's Paladin began and after multiple failed attempts from various different members, we figured I should give it a try as I had not only spent the most time with one of the other Paladins, but my Altean heritage might be a key factor in getting it to come to life.

It was right after this that Haggar's druids launched a series of attacks on us and under orders from Krolivan, I took Griffeol to the Sol System to hide and await for Voltron to arrive there as we got word that Sendak was getting ready to launch an attack on Earth. I landed on the planet a few days before the invasion started and hid Griffeol in the cave were Keith and the others had found the Blue Lion as it was shielded from detection in there and I could observe the events that were about to unfold. 

Once Sendak attacked, I was able to make contact with the group of survivors holed up in the Galaxy Garrison HQ (I managed to get inside the particle barrier a split second before it was fully formed) and informed them of my intent and began helping them out in anyway I could. Finally Keith and the other Paladins landed on Earth and killed Sendak in the final battle against him. I stayed on Earth to help the planet get back on it's feet while the Atlas left to finish it's mission of finding Haggar and putting an end to her schemes. 

I was able to survive the collapse of our reality due to being inside Griffeol at the time and I knew sooner of later, Voltron would do what it always did and saved the universe. When I found out about Allura's sacrifice, I made the choice to make the Razor's Shadow. 

Now your probably still wondering what all this has to do with Voltron, the Galactic Alliance, the Blade of Marmora but that's what I'm about to tell you. You see, there's a secret that was hidden from everyone because we all knew it had the potential to shatter the peace that had been created. The reason you're about to hear it is because I know that once peace had been obtained throughout the universe, this tale could finally be brought into the light and told to the masses.

This is the story of how after they saved all of reality, Voltron saved the universe one last time from a threat that came not from our reality, but multiple realities that we didn't even know had still existed at the time. The sole reason behind this war wasn't due to a trans-reality comet, an evil alien empire rising from the ashes, a giant black hole that threatened to swallow the whole universe if it wasn't stopped or ANYTHING like that.

No, this war started with a little boy from another reality, and the secret that he had discovered by accident and eventually became cursed with. A secret so powerful and sought after by trillions across all of reality that it threatened to engulf everything we had worked for in the flames of a conflict that if left unchecked, had the chance to rend everything we've ever known or might know, into a pile of ashes.


	2. A Small Surprise of Big Proportions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get the first chapter up. I got a new laptop computer last weekend and figured I might as well get it done. Hope you all enjoy what I wrote!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I wrote this bit of info in the Prologue (and I'm way too lazy to double check OTL/xD) so here it is just in case. The members of the Shadow of Marmora are called Razors. I was originally gonna call the organization "Shadow's Razor" but it didn't feel right in my head, so I ended up changing the name before I posted the Prologue. I felt that "Razor" was a good term to use for the members though so I just went with it.

Chapter One  
A Small Surprise of Big Proportions

It was rather quite in the small dimly lit room, save for the faint hum of the engine which you would only hear if you were inside the little stealth shuttle.

The only things in the room was the light source (a decent sized lamp giving off a light purple color), a chair and the person sitting on it, wearing a dark outfit of black with blue accents in a few locations and a hood covering his masked face.

He sat there tapping his foot to the beat of the music that was playing through his suits built in audio player. Saif did this whenever he was traveling from one location to another to help pass the time. His playlist was a strange combination of current music and old tunes from earth’s past, such as classical music by some Russian guy named Tchaikovsky, music with really good dance vibes by a female artist Lady Gaga (who Saif happened to be a HUGE fan of) all the way to the so called “Queen of J-Pop” Ayumi Hamasaki. The song currently playing was a ten-minute-long track called, “Ayu’s EURO MEGA-MIX “Y&Co. Mix” that was a mashup of various songs from one of her older albums. The track was one he liked to play when he wanted to get hyped up for the upcoming mission.

He was about halfway through it when the monitor on the wall in front of him turned on to reveal the face of James Griffin.

Saif immediately paused the music and said, “Well if it isn’t my favorite pilot turned part time government liaison, how are things back on Earth?”

“Good, considering the leader of an organization that nobody knows about cause it doesn’t exist, basically just kidnapped one of the Paragons of Voltron for a mission that will never take place. How are things in your neck of the woods Saif?”

“Awesome until you showed up on the monitor in front of me. I was halfway through one of my “get hyped” tracks so you better have a good reason to do so, and don’t worry about Keef. I didn’t kidnap him; he came of his own free will and I’ll have him back once we’re done investigating the armada that showed up on the edge of the Quantum Abyss.”

“So that’s what the Shadow of Marmora are up to. And here I thought that was under Galactic Coalition jurisdiction.”

“Did you really think we wouldn’t send a Razor to infiltrate their ranks to get info? This is exactly the reason why I established the Shadow of Marmora in the first place. I knew something like this would come along one day and the rest of the universe would be too busy keeping the peace and following protocol that by the time this realized it was a threat, it would be too late.” Saif replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“And I agree with you, we need an organization like the Shadows to help keep things nice and peaceful, but if one of the Paladin’s of Voltron just up and vanish without leaving a note of where they’re going behind, the higher ups are gonna freak out every time. But enough of the witty banter, let’s get to the part where you tell me all the info I don’t have.”

“Of course,” Saif said with a sigh of relief, “It was a month after this armada showed up that we sent a razor to be our spy and they’ve given us a lot of information. Looks like they plan to try and become a type of “new galactic order” to potentially replace the Galactic Coalition. We were waiting for juicer details when or spy sent us a transmission which contained just one sentence, “The key lies with the eternal fountain.” That was three weeks ago, and we haven’t heard a thing since then.”

“Well that certainly tells us everything we need to know,” James sarcastically whispered to himself, although Saif heard it clear as day, “So what are you planning to do, other then find your missing spy of course?”

“The transmission came with a complete layout of the lead ship along with the master access codes needed to get into the restricted areas regular crew members aren’t allowed to visit. Keith and I are gonna enter at one of the airlocks closer to a security station to find out where our missing Razor is. From there, I’ll go get the “key” while my partner finds the Razor while planting EMP Charges in key locations.”

“EMP CHARGES? ARE YOU PLANNING ON STARTING A WAR!?” James interrupted before Saif said calmly,

“Of course not, the charges are just in case we get spotted and need to make a hasty exit. When they go off, it’ll disable everything on board long enough for us to get out of there. By the time their systems come back online, we’ll be halfway to Earth.”

“Oh…well I guess that’s OK then…but try not to piss them off. We still don’t know if they’re hostile or not.”

“And we should have the answer to that question when we get back to Earth. Gotta go, just got the signal from Acxa that we’re just about there. Cutting off all communications until further notice so we don’t get detected before we even enter the ship. I’ll report back once we’re done. Saif out.”

As he got out of the chair, Saif turned the Monitor off and left the small room. He made his way to the cockpit to help Acxa if she needed anything and to get a status update on the situation.

“Before you ask, I don’t need your help with anything Saif, all of our communication equipment is already shut off, Keith made sure of that the moment you told James.”

“Was he right outside my room again?” Saif asked the former general with a look of both surprise and lack of it.

“Only when he saw that James was calling to check up on us. He’s already waiting for you in the airlock.”

“I’ll join him in a bit. How’s everything looking up front?”

“Perfectly normal considering there’s a giant mystery armada in front of us. They had the right idea to be honest. By hiding at the edge of the Quantum Abyss, they effectively masked the presence of their ships due to all the crazy stuff that happens out here.”

“True. It’s why Lotor hid that colony of Alteans out here. The only way to really navigate the chaos is by hitching a ride on of the creature that call this place home. That’s how Keith got Kosmo and was able to catch up with his mother after being apart for so long.”

“You should join him in the airlock now. We’re entering the armada’s sensor range. I’ll drop you guys off at the target location then park the shuttle by one of the asteroids while I wait for your signal. I wish you two luck; I have a feeling your gonna need it.”

“Why do I have a feeling your right?” Saif told Acxa as he left the cockpit and headed to the airlock. When he got there, Keith was busy checking out his suit. While Keith had been the owner of his Blade of Marmora suit, he gave it to Saif a month ago so he could install various upgrades to it.

“I see your still checking out all the new features we put into the suit. Impressive right?”

“Hell yes!” the half Human, Half Galran replied without trying to hide his enthusiasm (which he would do if it wasn’t just the two of them), “Not only did you get rid of the need for jump packs by adding thruster on the elbows, but you also enabled the coms system to play music! That’s something I never knew I wanted if I’m being honest.”

“Well, my train of thought at the time was, ‘you never know when you might want to listen to some good music’ so I figured that by letting the coms system also play music, I would be able to save space for other features that could come in handy.”

“Heh, well enough chit chat, we should be at the drop point any second now. I hope your ready to see me rock all the new things this suit has to offer.” Keith told his partner with a smirk on his face, only for it to vanish a second later as he activated the mask on his suit.

“I don’t doubt it,” Saif said to the halfling “by the way, thanks for agreeing to help me with this.”

“It’s no problem at all. Plus, it gave me an excuse to not only get my Blade suit back, but I’m also able to see you again.”

“So, it wasn’t just the fact that you happen to owe me a favor that influenced your decision?”

“That happened to also play a part in it, but it was mostly the other things.” The former paladin and head of Voltron replied, and Saif knew he still had a smirk on his face.

“Well, when this is all done, hopefully we can work something out that’ll let us see each other more often then lately. It’s been both boring and lonely without you to spice up my life.”

“Was that a Spice Girls reference I just heard out of your mouth?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve might have been listening to that song quite a bit the last few days and it got stuck in my head. Those things combined gave me the perfect opportunity to use it in a conversation that had to do with work.” Saif told his boyfriend while snickering quite a bit.

“Would you two shut up already, your flirting is making me want to gag,” Acxa said over their coms “That and we’re approaching the drop point in five.”

A series a lights above the heads of Saif and Keith proceeded to turn red and a second after all of them came on, they switched to green and the door in front of them opened into the vacuum of space and they shot out of the airlock like a rocket.

The two young men proceeded to make their way to the main ship of the armada using the thrusters built into the suits to correct their approach and right before they rammed into the airlock door, they did a small flip so their feet were facing the exterior of the massive ship and slammed on the thrusters to prevent that exact thing from happening.

They landed softly on the ship and when they didn’t hear any alarm go off, Saif then went ahead and hacked into the doors computer systems using the small but powerful computer system built into his suit.

“Let’s hope they haven’t changed the access codes in the last three weeks, otherwise this will be the shortest mission the Shadow of Marmora ever takes.” Saif said.

“It’ll also the first and last one it ever does in all likeliness.”

“True, but then again I wouldn’t want anyone else with me on this mission then my boyfriend, even if it does end badly.”

“That’s both sweet and slightly morbid Saif. It’s a good thing I love you so much, otherwise I might not forgive you.”

“Shush, aaaand we’re in!”

The door to the airlock slid open and the two of them entered the room with the quite lethality of a pair of assassins. Once the door closed behind them and the ship adjusted the pressure inside, they quickly and quietly checked the surrounding area and when they saw the coast was clear, they headed to the security station.

When they got there Saif said quietly, “So far so good. We got past the first few hurdles without a problem, maybe we can keep this up and get out of here without alerting the entire armada to our presence.”

“Got the location of the missing Razor from their systems yet?” Keith asked.

“Hold on one more second…got it! He’s being held in detention block BB-23, and I’ve got a lock on his vitals. They’re low but stable for now. Bastards must have beat him up quite a bit from the look of things.”

“OK, I’ll start making my way over to him while planting the charges. Any idea where the key is?”

“Yep, they got them locked up on the opposite side of this level so we should be making our to exfil around the same time.”

“Wait, them? The key is a person?” the Paladin questioned the other.

“Has to be. I compared the map we got from our spy with the one they have on file and it looks like they’re being held in a storage room that’s been converted into living quarters. Anyway, we should get going. There’s no telling when the next patrol is going to come through this area.”

“Rodger that, I’ll let you know if anything goes sideways.”

“Same here, stay safe my Keef.”

With that they went their separate ways and although they still had the masks up, Saif knew the young man he called his lover was blushing like a bright red tomato.

As Saif made his way to the other side of the ship, dodging patrols along the way, he saw glimpses of the people on board the ship and realized that it wasn’t just one race living here. It was a good mix of Humans, Alteans, Galra, Balmerian, Olkari and quite a few with a mix of DNA in their genetic makeup. He also noticed that at least half of the people he saw looked sad, depressed or even angry. Saif wondered what could have happened to make them like this but continued to press towards the key.

As he poked his head around the last corner before the key’s room, he saw that it had two guards keeping an eye out for anything suspicious and he knew immediately what to do. He drew his weapon, a pair of twin daggers and combined them to form a bow. Saif then formed an arrow made of pure quintessence, drew it back and shot it at the floor below it.

“What was that?” one of the guards asked, who then started to walk over to the impact spot of the arrow. As he did this Saif lurked back into the shadows and waited for the idiot to round the corner.

As soon as he did and was out of view from the other guard, Saif leapt out from his hiding spot, all the while separating his weapon back into twin daggers and used the hilt of one to knock the guard out. He then reformed the bow, made another arrow, drew it back and ran at the remaining guard as fast as he could.

“Wha- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?” was all the guard could yell as Saif shot the fully drawn arrow at him, but he wasn’t knocked out like his friend. He instead took a step back while grunting in pain and pulled his gun out of its holster and took aim at the intruder. Realizing he had no other choice, Saif thrust the sharp edge of the bow (which was the blade of one of the daggers) into the man’s stomach. As he gasped his last breath, Saif pulled his weapon out of the guard and watched as he fell onto his back, green blood slowly coming out of the wound.

“Damn,” Saif said to himself, “no one’s ever been able to take a hit from one of my Energy Arrows and just shrug it off.”

As he said this, he heard a noise from the other side of the door as if someone was hurrying away from it.

“Well, shit. Probably scared whoever was watching, probably the key.”

He then proceeded to hack the security panel for the door, enter the master access code and entered the room cautiously as it slid open. He could hear heavy breathing coming from around the corner of a stack of storage crates, so he slowly made his way towards it. As he rounded it, he saw a small figure quickly make its way to the lone bed in the room with it’s back turned to him.

“Hey hey, it’s ok! I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” Saif gently said to the figure, who he could now tell was a little boy, no older then 10 or 12. “It’s ok, I’m here to rescue you. My name’s Saif, what’s yours?” As he said this Saif disabled his mask to show the boy he wasn’t a scary monster or something like that.

When the kid turned around, the only thing Saif could do was softly gasp and stare in awe at what was in front of him.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Lotor, prince of the Galra Empire,” said the young boy.

Saif was indeed right. The key was a person but not just any person. It was a younger version of the late Emperor Lotor, staring at his rescuer with wide eyes filled with hope, confusion and surprise all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few last minute notes here. Yes, Saif's weapon is based off of the Palutena/Silver bow that Pit and Blapi use in Smash Bros. Also, I've already finished writing the next chapter! Just waiting for my beta reader to check for errors. I should also have a drawing of what Saif looks like before we enter 2021. I commissioned the wonderful FeraNelia to draw him and I can't wait for the finished art!


	3. Escape with the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't already tell, the name of the cell block Keith is going to is reference to Star Wars Episode IV xD

Chapter Two  
Escape with the Key

While all this was happening with Saif, Keith was doing his own task of retrieving the missing Razor from Detention Block BB-23 while placing EMP charges along the way. He too had noticed the odd mix of beings on the ship and was starting to think that some of them might just be refugees that got displaced from a planet the Galactic Coalition didn’t know about or keep tabs on for some reason.

As he placed the last charge before he got to his destination, he heard the distinct sound of someone heading his direction.

“Shit, I don’t know if it’s a guard or not and there isn’t any place to hide.” Keith thought to himself.

Just as he was about to be spotted by the approaching figure, there was small flash of light and the next thing Keith knew, he was in the air vent of the ship just above the location he was a second ago.

“Kosmo?” he asked as he turned his head and came face to face with the cosmic wolf whom he had rescued all those years ago on his journey though the Quantum Abyss.

The great fluffy and furry creature proceeded to lick his masters covered face a few times while the Paladin giggled softly and whispered,

“OK, OK, OK! It’s good to see you too boy.”

“I had a feeling you’d need his help at some point during the mission, so I took the liberty of hiding him in the cargo area.” Acxa said over the coms.

“Let me guess, he sensed I was in trouble and came to my rescue?”

“No shit there Sherlock, and just as I was in the middle of giving him some love. Gonna miss having him here in the cockpit with me.”

“Might wanna go off coms so they don’t detect us Acxa.” Keith said with a hint of thankfulness in his voice, but he knew she had done that the moment she had finished talking.

“Alright boy let’s get going. We still have a bit of ground to cover if we want to finish this mission.”

With another small flash of light, the two of them teleported back to the hallway below and continued to the detention block.

When they got to block BB-23, Keith was rather surprised by the lax security. There was only one guard to worry about and the part time Shadow of Marmora agent knew exactly what to do.

He took a quick look at Kosmo in the eyes and after he gave a small nod, he knocked on the door.

“Larry is that you?” the lone guard asked from inside, “Did you forget the Access Code AGAIN!? You’re gonna get into MASSIVE trouble if you keep this up you know.”

Keith could hear footsteps of the poor soul making his way to the door and quietly stepped out of view from the door, leaving Kosmo to sit and stare at the door, looking like an adorable lost animal.

As the door opened Keith could heard the guard loose every last bit of common sense he might have when he said,

“WELL HI THERE! AREN’T YOU JUST SO CUTE AND FLUFFY AND ADORABLE!?!?!?”

He then left the safety of the doorway and began to pet and love the “lost and alone” animal in front of him, not even realizing that a certain masked figure was slowly making his way towards them both.

“Did you get lost little guy? Are you all by your lonesome and scared? Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore, cause I’ll be sure to take good care of y”

It was at that exact moment that Keith and hit the poor man with the hilt of his blade and knocked him out.

“Man, I really don’t feel that sorry for you, ya idiot. Oh, don’t look at me like that Kosmo, you did a good job,” Keith said as the Cosmic Wolf gave him a look that clearly said, ‘BUT I WAS BEING LOVED!’ “You did a good job boy, and don’t worry. I’ll be sure to give you plenty of love when we’re done here.”

With that said, Kosmo perked up and was back to his usual self. The in-sync duo made their way into the Detention Block, split up and began checking the cells. After about a minute or so, Kosmo gave a soft howl and Keith made his way over to his pet.

Inside the cell was the unmistakable figure of a Blade of Marmora, or in this case a Razor.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to get you out,” Keith told the groaning man as he removed his mask and began to hack into the Detention Blocks computer system. After he entered the code and the cell door opened, he ran in and ask if the man was alright.

“You’ve got to get out of here and warn the Galactic Coalition.” The Razor said.

“What, no that can wait! Saif and I are here to get you and the key out.”

“It’s too late for me, I’m not going to make it out of this cell alive,” the man said weakly, “This isn’t an ordinary armada. I discovered they’re from another dimension and that it was destroyed due to a war for the key. All of the information you need is on this data drive.”

He slowly gave Keith a small storage device, which he took with a look of concern on his face.

“You have to hurry. They did this to me after I was discovered leaving a restricted area that contained various items and objects, that they’re gonna use to take over our dimension.”

“Were you compromised when they caught you?” Keith quickly asked.

“Partially, they realized I was from an organization that wanted to spy on them and that they would probably send a rescue party. But they never found out about the data drive thanks to one of the features our suits have now.”

“How, there aren’t any pockets built into these suits?

“Special Anti-Gravity pockets are built into the suit. They only open when the wearer needs access to them, otherwise they don’t even show up on the suit. Pretty neat right?”

“Hell yeah, I’ll put this inside of it after I get you out.”

The razor replied, “You didn’t hear me. I’m not leaving this cell alive. They injected me with a type of smart poison before I was thrown in here. It’ll only activate if I leave the confines of this cell and I didn’t have the time or energy to figure out how it works. Take the data and get out of here, I’ll give you a five-minute head start before I trigger the stuff which will set off the alarm. You’ll only have a short time before they figure out the ship’s been infiltrated. That’s one of the reasons they didn’t change the access codes after catching me.”

“They knew if a rescue party came, we would have the access codes for the ship. Then all they have to do is find the locations where they were most recently used and work backwards from there.” Keith told himself. “Saif you there, we’ve got a problem.”

“I read you Keef, what have you found?” Saif replied over coms

“This isn’t the time for flirting, the armada know that a rescue part will come for the razor and that’s why they haven’t changed the access codes for the ship. We’ve got about seven to ten minutes before the entire ship is looking for us.”

“What about the razor, did you find him?”

“Yes, but they injected him with a smart poison that’ll kill him if he tries to leave the cell. He’s gonna wait five minutes before he takes his life, so he doesn’t compromise the Shadows. He handed me a data drive with all the info he could get on this armada so we’re good on this end, have you found the key?”

“I’ve got him with me right now and we’re about to make our way to exfil. I unfortunately had to remove one of the guards before I got here. You also might wanna brace yourself. The key is someone the entire universe thought they would never see again.”

“I’ll try and do that then, Acxa did you get all that?”

“Yeah, and your right about the armada knowing about the rescue. Most of the ships have started launching fighters to find the shuttle. I’m afraid I can’t risk being discovered or we’ll never get back to Earth in one piece. Your gonna have to find your own way out. I’ll meet you guys at the secondary rendezvous point, Acxa out.”

“Shit, now what?” Keith hissed

“Don’t worry, I prepared something just in case something like this happened. Head to secondary exfil Keith. The key and I are making our way there now and then we’ll get the hell out of here.”

“Copy that, heading to secondary exfil now. I’ll make sure the Galactic Coalition know about your sacrifice.”

“Thanks, give em hell for me will ya?” the razor told Keith who had just turned his mask back on. “The name’s Arktol by the way. I’m glad I got the meet the head of Voltron before I go to the next life.”

“It was my pleasure Arktol.” And with that, Keith and Kosmo began the trek to the hanger they had decided to be the secondary exfil point.

Meanwhile, Saif was busy activating some things on his suits computer and once he was finished, he turned to the small Lotor and said,

“We’re getting out of here OK?”

The young prince slowly nodded and grabbed a small stuffed animal before he made his way to the door.

“I’m gonna need your help a bit if we’re gonna get out of here in once piece OK? You need to be a second set of ears and eyes for me and make sure your as quite as a mouse got it?”

The tiny Lotor nodded again and asked,

“What should I do if I notice something you don’t?” he replied.

“If it’s something coming our way, tap my left or right shoulder to let me know which side it’s coming from, both if it’s behind us. If you need to say 

“Got it! I’m ready for the piggyback ride Saif.”

“You catch on rather quickly your majesty. Come on, up ya go!” Saif said and he turned his back to the little prince who climbed on and wrapped his tiny arms around the hooded man’s neck tightly, while also being gentle.

Soon enough they were on their way and much to Lotor’s shock, they didn’t see anyone else the entire time. He was wondering if they might be hiding or went to another one of the ships around them.

Soon enough they arrived at the secondary exfil which was one of the smaller hangers on the huge ship. Saif eventually spotted Keith lurking in the shadows of one of the smaller shuttles and waved to his partner when he saw them. He disabled his mask when they got closer and gave Saif a big smile only to stare in shock at the other person who was with them as he climbed off the others back.

“THIS IS THE KEY!?!?” he asked his boyfriend as Lotor started making his way over to Kosmo, who let the prince gently pet him. After a couple of second, the fluffy wolf gave the boy a soft lick on the cheek which caused him to giggle.

“I guess so. We’ll have plenty of time to talk about this once we’ve met up with Acxa. So, are you two ready to blow this joint?” Said the other man as he too disabled his mask.

“I take it we’re gonna use one of the shuttles to get out of here?” Keith proceed to ask.

“No, sadly they require access codes to activate so if we use them again, they’ll know which ship to shoot into a pile of scrap. I’ve got a better idea, the alarm should go off any second now, ready to detonate the EMP charges?”

“Yeah, got them all ready to go.” Keith said “If we’re not gonna use one of their shuttles, how are we gonna meet up with Acxa?”

“It’s a surprise…mostly for the prince though if I’m being honest.” Saif giggled as he winked at his partner.

It was at that exact moment that what was obviously the alarm began blaring throughout the ship and they could hear the faint sound of guards getting their equipment and running around the find any intruders.

“Thank god for the peace and quiet!” Keith yelled as he used his suit to trigger the EMP charges around the ship and soon enough, everything was dark and a bit quieter. This only lasted for a moment though as faint orange lights turned on suddenly indicating that ship had switched to emergency power.

“Don’t worry, Arktol mentioned that the ship can’t use any of the weapon systems when it’s on emergency power in his last transmission. Only things getting juice are life support and navigation.”

“Still need to get out of here really fast or we’re all gonna be locked up in one of the detention blocks with smart poison flowing through our veins.” Keith said sarcastically at Saif before Lotor quietly said,

“They’ll only do that to you two just so you know. It wouldn’t kill me even if it activated so they don’t bother wasting what little amount they have on me.”

“I’ll ask you why that’s the case once we’re safe my young prince. Now let’s get out of here.”

Saif then pushed a sensor on his suit and a few moments later, there was a loud noise that sounded like a great bird and before Keith or Lotor had the chance to ask what the sound was, a large mechanical beast blasted the hanger shield down and landed in front of the shuttle the three escapees were still hiding under, all while a giant metal door closed the breach left by the entrance.

“Your highness, may I present to you the sixth “Lion” of Voltron, Griffeol.” The half Altean, half Galra said with a bit more pride then was necessary, and he put his mask back up while heading towards the huge beast that upon closer inspection was indeed a griffon.

“How the hell is Griffeol here?” Keith asked the pilot of the creature, “He flew off with the rest of the Lions a year and a half ago after the dinner at Alura’s memorial!”

“Yeah, but don’t forget he’s not like the other lions,” was the response Keith got. “He’s more of a free spirit and he’s come back to me more times than anyone knows. It’s how the Shadow of Marmora has as many members as it does today. He and I have been around the galaxy helping in various places while also recruiting more people to our cause.”

“We’re gonna ride this thing to safety?” Lotor asked.

“Indeed, we are little one. Let’s get on board so can catch up with Acxa.” Saif told the others as the door on Griffeol’s chest dropped down to let them in.

Once inside the cockpit, which was almost identical to the ones in the other lions, except for the faint lighting that was a combination of red, blue, green, yellow, purple and black, Saif sat in the pilot’s seat and took aim at the metal door blocking the hanger entrance.

“Heh, that’s exactly what I would do to get out of this situation.” Keith said with a smirk on his face.

“Well, I did learn from the best. Hold on tight you two, this will probably be a bumpy ride for a bit.” Is all the half and half man said before he had Griffeol shoot a bunch of energy feathers out of the beast’s wings which hit the door and exploded a few seconds later causing everything in the hanger to start flying out of it due to the difference in pressure.

Almost immediately after flying out of the hanger, they were greeted by a barrage of weapons fire from the fighters in front of them, but Saif and Griffeol swiftly dodged the incoming fire by folding the wings back into the body of the majestic beast and spun around. The wings then opened back up and energy coursed through the front part on them forming a pair of deadly blades that sliced right through the fighters as they flew past.

“Screw this, we’re getting out of here.” Saif said as he took Griffeol into a steep dive and after gaining enough speed, pulled out of it and they shot off into the depths of space like a round out of a railgun, leaving the Quantum Abyss and the armada behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing of Saif should be done soonish! I'll post a link to it once I post the next chapter. It might be a bit before I do so as I'm currently having a tiny bit of writers block getting the second half all done.


	4. The Council is Gathered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it looked like things couldn't get any crazier, they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! My beta reader took her sweet time going over this as it was the holidays and she had alot of stuff to do. ENJOY!

“HOLY QUIZNAK, THAT WAS AWESOME!” was the first thing the alternate Lotor said after it became clear that the armada had no intention of following the mechanical griffon away from the Quantum Abyss.

“Did your mother teach you to speak with that mouth young prince?” Saif said sharply from the pilot’s seat.

“It might have been the last thing she taught me before she was killed…” the boy said in a tone of reflection.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Keith said to him as it looked like he was about to start crying, “I know what you’re going through, I lost my dad years ago. Trust me when I say that while you’ll never fully get over their death, it does get better.”

“How soon will that happen?”

“It’s different for each person so I can’t say for sure. Just know that we’re both here if you need us. Saif has also lost his own mom.”

“Really? What was she like?”

“It was so long ago I sometimes forget what he looked like. It doesn’t help that I don’t have a photo of her, but what I do remember is that she was very pretty, kind and was someone you didn’t wanna fuck with.” Saif softly giggled, “You could hide in the deepest, darkest hole in the most remote part of the universe and she would still find you somehow and beat the ever-loving quiznak out of you.”

“She sounds wonderful.” Lotor replied.

“Indeed, she was. Enough chitchat though, we’re almost to the rendezvous point with Acxa”

It was then that Saif felt a massive disturbance of Quintessence.

“Everything alright there?” Keith immediately asked.

“Just felt a HUGE surge of Quintessence, almost like something breached the walls of…I’m not sure to be honest.” His partner responded, “I should be able to figure out where it came from if I concentrate enough, hold on a second.”

Saif closed his eyes, asked Griffeol for assistance and focused on locating the point of origin of the burst. A few moments later, the image of Planet Arus came into view and the pilot of Griffeol said, “GOT IT, once we meet up with Acxa we need to go to Arus.”

“Arus, that’s practically on the other side of the universe from here. Even if the Shuttle and Griffeol fly at max speed, it’ll take ages to get there.” Keith half yelled.

“Leave that to me, it won’t be a problem once we link up. For now, I need you to send a message to James and let him know our mission was a success and that I need him to call an emergency session with the Galactic Coalition Counsel to discuss an urgent matter right away. Might also want to include that we’ll be a little late getting back, as we need to make a quick detour.”

“On it, should I include that we’re heading to Arus?”

“No, if they know where we’re going, it’ll take even longer to get back to Earth.”

“Got that right. Knowing the higher ups, they’ll send a security detail or something to ‘Save me from my abduction!’. I’ll remind James to tell them I came along willingly. Though I doubt it’ll make a difference.”

“True enough,” Saif said to Keith with a giggle as he left the cockpit. “Meanwhile, I think it would be safe to figure out if you’re telling the truth about being immortal Lotor.”

“I take it you’ll be needing a sample of my blood?”

“Along with two other things, but good lord you are one smart cookie, ya know that?”

“Everyone tells me I’m smarter and cleverer then I look so I’m used to it. Let me get Fayruz before you poke me with the needle.” The young prince said while grabbing his stuffed animal, which Saif could now tell was a small cosmic wolf like Kosmo, only turquoise in color.

“I guess you don’t like needles?”

“Not at all. I’ve been poked and prodded by them more times in the last seven years then I ever wanted to in my entire life.”

“You look REALLY good considering your seventeen.”

“You can stop with the sarcasm; you’ll know soon enough that I’m telling the truth. I’m ready for you to poke me,” said the boy as he squeezed his stuffed cosmic wolf with all his might with one arm.

“OK, and…done! I guess you and Fayruz have been through hell and back?”

“You can say that. What are the other things you need from me?”

“Just need to swab the inside of your cheeks and if I can see your friend for a second, I should be able to get a strand of your hair.”

Lotor then opened his mouth so Saif could get a saliva sample and once that was finished, he handed the taller man the stuffed toy and found the hair sample almost right away.

“OK, just sent the message to James, got anything else you need me to do?” Keith said as the door to the cockpit opened.

“Yeah, I need you to send these to Janan at Eclipse Base and have her analyze them right away. She can send me the results to my suit once she has them.”

“I’ll never get over the fact that Griffeol has a small Teladuv built into it so you can send stuff across the galaxy…”

“I figured it would be helpful to have one. Might wanna hurry up by the way. Acxa is about to reunite with us.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to keep her waiting, now would we,” he smirked while heading back into the storage area, which doubled as a communications hub.

A few minutes later, the stealth shuttle came into view along with Acxa’s voice coming over the coms asking, “What the hell, were you two star crossed boyfriends making out or something along the way? I mean how else could you get here so late?”

“Sorry, had to stop for a few minutes as I had to send some DNA samples from the key to be analyzed. That and I sensed a massive surge of Quintessence coming from Arus.”

“The shuttles sensors picked that up too, but it wasn’t that large. Must be due to the distance from here. Any idea how we’re gonna get to the other side of the galaxy without having to make any pitstops?”

“Yep,” Saif said to the shuttle pilot, “Attach the ship’s tow cable to Griffeol then get on board. I’m gonna use the remaining energy from the shuttle to open a one-way teladuv to Arus but it won’t stay up for very long, so we might lose the shuttle when we go through it.”

“I’ll get it as close to Griffeol as possible without getting in the way. Would hate to lose this thing. Whoever designed it was a total badass.” Acxa acknowledged. 

“You can thank Pidge and her father after the Counsel meeting once we’re back on Earth.”

“Not surprised they’re the designers, no one else could have done it to be honest.” Acxa told everyone on Griffeol while getting the smaller ship connected to the griffon.

Once that was completed and she was on board, Saif began channeling the energy needed to open the Teladuv with Griffeol’s help and once it appeared in front of the beast he said to his companions,  
“Here we go, next stop Arus!”

With that, the great creature flew forward and entered the portal, shuttle in tow and before you could say, “Are we there yet!?”, Arus came into view as both Griffeol and the shuttle managed to make it through the Teladuv before it collapsed behind them.

“WOW, I can’t believe that actually worked!” Saif shouted in relief.

“Wait, you didn’t know if the Teladuv would actually WORK!?!?” Keith asked while smacking his boyfriend upside the head.

“Well, not completely. I’ve been able to make smaller ones to get supplies and that sort of thing back to Eclipse Base before and it always worked out, but I’ve never made one that big before. To be honest, it probably only worked cause I had Griffeol help. That and the surge of Quintessence from a little while ago must have increased the amount of it in the universe. Safe to say, I don’t think we should try that again.”

“No shit! God, I love you but sometimes you drive me nuts,” said Keith.

“I know, thankfully there’s a Teladuv ring on the planet, so we can get back to Earth in once piece. Now let’s get down there and see what’s happening.”

“Any idea what we’ll find?” Acxa asked.

“I have a ridiculously small idea of what it is, as Arus is kind of in the boondocks of the galaxy but if something did breach the walls of reality, it came here due to a personal connection. I hope it’s not another threat.” Saif told the others while Griffeol began making its way into the planet’s atmosphere.

-

“WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?!?”

“Calm down sir, remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure?”

“She’s right you know; we wouldn’t want the Galaxy Coalition’s first Minister of Galactic Affairs to die after just six months in office cause he couldn’t keep his calm.” 

The comment from Lance ended up making most of the people in the room try to stifle their giggles however they could. It had been exactly six months since everyone present in the large room had been together at the same time. That was when everyone welcomed the newly elected heads of government. And while only Shiro, Coran and Katie were official members of the Galactic Coalition’s Inner Workings, everyone knew that Lance, Hunk and Keith were to be kept in the loop of things as they all helped save reality from Haggar.

The large room was only used when the Galactic Coalition Council had a meeting as it was the only one large enough to fit everyone in it. In the center of the room was a large circular table with seats for every member of the Council and if someone couldn’t make it in-person, their seat would display a hologram of them from wherever they were. There was a decent sized hole in in the center of the table where a large projector was housed that would show everyone present anything that needed to be shown. On the walls of the room were various flatscreen monitors of varying size that could be used as well.

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” screamed Sablan. The former commander of the Galaxy Garrison had been elected to his new position as he had the most experience with public relations. It also helped that he was the only one who ran as no one else knew what the position would need to do, so they figured, “let the old guy go first so we can get an idea of what the Minister will do.” OF ALL THE GUTSY THINGS SAIF COULD DO, TAKING THE FORMER HEAD OF VOLTRON PRISONER WAS THE WORST THING HE COULD HAVE DONE!!!”

“Um sir,” James said while shaking slightly from his position behind Shiro. “I told you multiple times already that Keith wasn’t kidnapped or abducted, he left with Saif willingly.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!”

“Then what is, sir?” Shiro asked Sablan from a few seats to his left, which also happened to be the head of the round table. After marrying Curtis, Shiro had been elected as the leader of the Galactic Coalition with his husband being his second-in-command (who was sitting in the chair right next to Shiro, between his husband and Sablan).

“THE POINT IT THAT ARMADA WAS CLEARLY UNDER THE JURISDICTION OF THE GALACTIC COALITION! THE FACT THAT HE NOT ONLY SENT A RAZOR TO INFILTRATE IT’S RANKS BUT ALSO LAUNCHED A MISSION TO RETRIEVE THE SPY AFTER HE WENT M.I.A. WITH THE BLACK PALADIN IS A CLEAR DISRESPECT FOR THE GOVERNMENT WE’VE WORKED SO HARD TO CREATE!” Sablan howled.

“That might be true Minister, but this is EXACTLY the sort of thing he said might happen. Some unknown force might show up and by the time we realized it was a threat it would be too late,” said Iverson, the Minister of Defense since before the Galactic Coalition was formed told the older man.

“That might be true,” said Sablan who had clearly run out of energy to yell at the top of his lungs. “but the reason we’ve been waiting to take any action in this situation is because we’ve been waiting to see if this armada had hostile intentions.”

“If that’s what you’ve been waiting for, then you can go ahead and start preparing for a battle.” Came the distinct voice of Saif

It was at this exact moment that he, along with Keith and Kosmo in tow entered the room.

“Sorry it took us so long to get back here, “Keith said clearly directing his statement to Sablan, Iverson and Shiro. “Had to make a quick pitstop to Arus to grab something.”

“That have anything to do with the surge in Quintessence I detected while Lance and Coran felt it?” Pidge blurted out.

“Indeed, it was,” replied a voice nobody had heard in almost two years.

Allura, the princess of Altea who had sacrificed herself along with Hagaar (after getting her ass handed to her) to save reality and bring two destroyed planets back entered the room and was starting to make her way to the head of the table.

“Allura?” Lance said with the biggest look of surprise on his face, as the rest of the council began gasping and whispering to each other.

“It’s been a while, Lance. We’ll have time to catch up later,” the princess and Blue Paladin replied to her boyfriend. “right now, we need to talk about getting your forces ready to combat this Armada.”

“So, they do indeed have hostile intentions?” Curtis asked her as she walked passed his seat.

“That’s correct. Their original plan was to use the key to start a religious movement or something along those lines, then once they had enough of the galaxy backing them up, start taking over this reality one planet at a time. Though I have a feeling that plan is about to be changed as they no longer have the key in their custody.” Was what Saif said to everyone in the room.

“Because you took this so called, ‘KEY’ into your own hands no doubt.” Sablan blurted out, temper clearly starting to rise again.

“It’s actually a good thing we rescued the key when we did,” Saif countered. “Not only do we now have an edge in the coming conflict, but we can be sure they won’t be able to gather any more people to their cause.” Hunk then asked,

“How did they plan to do that anyway? Show the galaxy the ‘AMAZING POWER’ of the key?”

“That’s exactly what they were doing with me,” came the soft, but loud voice of the young prince.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!?!?” screamed Sablan as he stumbled back into his chair, as he had gotten up so quickly it caused him to have a head rush. “HE’S SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!!!”

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Galactic Coalition Council, may I present to you the ‘key’ of the armada.”

As Keith finished talking, everyone in the room began doing double takes and slapping/pinching themselves to make sure they weren’t dreaming. A few of them even quietly said,

“I think I had too much to drink last night.” Or “I need to get more sleep.”

“By the way, your calculations on the Quantum Abyss are off.” The tiny Lotor began, “The rate of the temporal dissonance is now two years for two months.”

“That’s a load of cr- hey your right.” Pidge began with the obvious intent of correcting the young boy. “How did you figure that out without a computer?”

“I did all of the math in my head; it wasn’t that hard to do after seeing the burst of lights that triggered visions of the past for members of the ships closer to them multiple times.” Lotor replied

“There’s no way in hell you did all that math in your head your only what, ten maybe twelve years old?”

“He’s actually seventeen, or at least that’s what he’s told me Pidge.”

Saif took a rather large sigh as he braced himself for the barrage of questions that he knew would come after he said that.

“How is he that old, he HAS to be younger than that, I mean look at him!” Iverson asked.

“True, also ISN’T HE JUST SO ADORABLE!!!” Hunk said as he went over to the little prince and began pinching his cheeks like he was his grandmother.  
“  
Yes, I know, everyone always says that when they first meet me.” Lotor grunted. “This is the first time anyone’s ever pinched my cheeks before. Not even my mother did this, although I now have a feeling that she might have had the urge to do so several times.”  
Saif told everyone in the room, “We’ll know for certain if he’s telling the truth in a few minutes. I sent a bunch of DNA samples to Janan, the Shadow of Marmora’s top medical doctor and geneticist.”

“If that’s the case, then I suggest that we all catch up with each other while we wait for the results. I can tell Lance is about to pounce on the Princess if he has to wait any longer.” Shiro motioned to the room

“NO SHIT SHIRO!!!” Lance screamed as he shot out of his seat and practically ran everyone between him and his girlfriend over like he was a speeding hoverbike trying to get away from the cops with all the money that was stored in a bank vault.

“Hi there, Lance…” was all Allura could say before he gave her the biggest hug in his life and kissed her for so long when they broke away from each other, her face was almost completely blue.

“Sorry about that, it’s just that I thought I’d never see you again after, well, you know.” Lance apologized.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s good to see you to. I like what you’ve been doing with yourself since we last talked. Although I must admit it’s somewhat of a surprise that you decided to help out on your family’s farm.”

“Well, you certainly had a big impact on my decision.”

“You two will have enough time to flirt after the meeting is over,” Pidge interrupted. “right now, I need to ask Allura how she’s come back into reality. Everyone thought you and Hagaar had died when you restored it!”

“What really happened was we basically became one with the force that keeps everything together. We’ve been watching over all realities to make sure nothing bad happens. Sadly, we can’t exactly intervene without tearing a hole in the fabric of time, space and reality and that’s something we couldn’t risk.”

“Then why are you here now?” Lance questioned

“Honerva and I watched as this armada made its way into your dimension after their own one was destroyed by a war for power that this other Lotor has. She decided to stay in the gaps between dimensions to make sure nothing else gets through while I used some Quintessence to punch a one-way hole to follow them. I had a feeling you would need my help to deal with this threat.”

“I have a feeling you are right princess, but regardless it’s good to see you again.” Shiro said as he joined his fellow ex-paladins.

“Like  
wise. Oh, by the way, congratulations on the wedding!”

“Thanks, I’ll reintroduce you to Curtis after the meeting. AREN’T YOU TWO GONNA COME OVER AND SAY HI?” he shouted to Keith and Saif who were in the middle of what must have been a serious conversation but headed over to the paladins anyway.

“You know we already did that when we picked her up on Arus.” The black paladin mentioned.

“I know Keith, but I felt like getting the entire gang back together while we’re all in the same room.” Shiro retorted back.

“Why did you end up on Arus anyway Allura?” Pidge asked the other female.

“It was the only place I could re-enter this dimension. The Castle of Lions was on the planet for so long that it holds a strong connection to space between realities. I would have arrived on Altea but that would have required even more Quintessence which could have ripped an even bigger tear then the one the armada made when it came here. While I’m on that topic, I can only stay here if that tear exists. Once we’ve taken care of the armada, I’ll go rejoin Honerva and we’ll seal the tear up to keep anything else from getting though.” Pidge replied

“I’m not surprised. Even if you wanted to stay here with us, the fact that you’ve already become one with the Quintessence realm means that without a hole back to it, just being here threatens to obliterate all of reality again.”

“Exactly, which is why we’ll have to make plenty of memories while we have the chance.”

“Can’t wait to show you some of the stuff I’ve learned while you’ve been watching over us, your highness.” Saif said while sticking his hand out for her to shake.

“Unless you’ve been holding back, I doubt you’ll be able to surprise me after making that one-way teladuv.” Allura snarked while shaking his hand.

It was at this moment that the com system on Saif’s suit went off.

“That’s gotta be the Janan sending me the results of the DNA test. I’ll put them on the center projector, hold on a second.” He told everyone in the room who all looked at the large hologram that showed up in the middle of the room.

Eventually all the data from the tests had appeared and everyone looked stunned as they confirmed exactly what the other Lotor had been saying. His DNA showed the age of a ten-year-old, however it also relieved that it was regenerating at a constant rate and had been doing so for the last seven years.

As everyone turned to look at the small prince in shock, he only had one thing to say.

“I told ya so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last apology for the lack of description on Saif. I tend to get the story ideas in my head before I decide on the design on my OCs and when that happens I HAVE to get it out of my head before it gets jumbled up with everything else in there (which is usually quite a bit. One of the perks/flaws of having Asperger's Syndrome. I can have alot of stuff in my head at once but they're spinning around in there with the speed of an EF5 tornado xD). I should have the drawing of him soonish I hope, so thanks for being patient.


	5. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will focus on our heroes trying to take a break from all the insanity that's happened so quickly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me forever to post this chapter, but IT'S FINALLY HERE!!! Don't know if I mentioned why it's taken me so long to do this, but I was waiting for the artist I commissioned to draw Saif to finish his full body pic and SHE'S DONE IT!!! Here's the link to what my OC looks like: https://bobgoesw00t.tumblr.com/post/644024648757051392/ok-so-the-other-thing-ive-been-working-on-other

Chapter Four:  
A Moment of Peace

“It really is beautiful here.” Lotor casually said while staring out at the vast desert as the off-road vehicle that he, Saif, Keith, Acxa, and Kosmo had packed into made its way through the dusty landscape. “I never got the chance to visit Earth in my reality before it was destroyed. Makes me wonder if I would see the same scenery that I’m seeing right now if it still existed.”  
“That’s a good question, but I wouldn’t keep it in my thoughts for too long. While it’s a good thing to remember the past so we can learn from our mistakes, we should keep an equal focus on the present so the future can be better,” was the reply the prince got from Saif as he continued to keep the SUV on course.  
“I know that, but I really can’t help it at times like this. I really miss my parents along with the dreaming of what I could do once I became king.”  
“Sorry if what I said came off as mean. Sometimes I don’t have a filter it comes out like word vomit.” The driver told the little boy.  
“Word vomit?” he asked.  
“It’s when you say something that was floating in your head that you didn’t mean to say out loud. It happens to everyone at some point in life.” Keith answered.  
“Even though this is the first time I’ve heard the phrase, I can attest to that being true.” Acxa said from next to Lotor in the back seat of the vehicle.  
“Heh, word vomit.” It was after saying those two words, the seventeen-year-old boy started to giggle which soon enough turned into pure laughter. Soon everyone in the SUV were laughing along with him and they began telling jokes and silly stories as the drive continued.  
“Ah, oh, god it’s been so long since I’ve laughed so hard that I cried!” the young prince said ten minutes later. “I needed that if I’m being honest, thanks guys.”  
“It was no problem; hell, I was sure we were about to crash a few times with how hard Saif was laughing.” Acxa weakly said.  
“To be honest, that might have made things even funnier!”  
“That’s not slightly morbid your highness,” Keith said from the front passenger seat.  
For some reason, Saif began giggling again at this comment and when he was asked why he found that funny, he said even he had no idea.  
“Where are we even going by the way?” Acxa asked after the giggling had finally died down. “I thought you said you're taking us to Eclipse Base.”  
“We are, but the closest entrance to the base is in a remote location, and for good reason. We don’t want civilians accidentally stumbling upon people entering a building only to realize that said location was abandoned or closed off.” Saif explained.  
“So, you put it by the old shack I was using after I was expelled from the Garrison.” Keith inquired  
“Of course not.” There was a short pause before Saif said, “We put it IN the shack you used after you got expelled from the Garrison.”  
Keith looked over to his soul mate who gave him a wink and the next thing everyone else knew, they had arrived at the run-down building.  
The four travelers proceeded to exit the vehicle and after the Black Paladin grabbed the bag containing some extra clothes he brought, Saif pushed a button on his suit and the SUV began to rumble and shake, and with a rather large sound, it began to change shape. First the hood retracted into the frame of the car followed by everything else being lowered while other parts began retracting in on themselves. Eventually, a briefcase of average size stood where the SUV was just moments ago.  
Saif answered the silence of the others by saying, “Well, I couldn’t just leave it sitting here in the middle of nowhere. Someone might come across it and figure out there’s more to this shack than being just a shack.”  
“Wait, so you're telling me we were sitting in a briefcase the entire time?” Acxa asked.  
“Of course not! You were”  
“We were sitting in an SUV that just happens to be able to change into another form.” Lotor interrupted.  
“…What the little guy said. Pidge and some Razors got the idea from an old earth franchise. I figured it would help with the whole “Secret Organization nobody knows about” aspect of this group. We should head inside now, we don’t want to keep the others waiting.” Saif told the others.  
“Why, are you expecting an enemy ambush out here in the ‘MIDDLE OF NOWHERE’?” Axca questioned.  
“Nope, but I think the young prince is gonna burst into flames if he has to wait any longer,” Saif whispered back.  
“He’s right Axca, even I can tell how excited and anxious he is.” Keith retorted, “I guess even though he’s seventeen, he’s retained a part of his childhood innocence. It could be a side effect of absorbing the fountain of youth.”  
“We’ll have to run more tests on the DNA samples we took before we can know for sure,” Saif mentioned as he grabbed the transformed SUV and opened the door to the shack. “Oh, while I’m thinking about suitcases and whatnot, did you bring your trial suit like I asked Keef?”  
“Yeah, I was able to shove it into my bag at the last minute before I left my place. But why did you have me bring it? You know I can’t wear it anymore. Hell, after Lance mentioned how I looked taller after spending time in the Quantum Abyss, I tried to put it on to double-check if I did grow taller and sure enough, it was so small I couldn’t put it on. Still kind of surprised that the suit I’m wearing right now was able to grow with me.” Keith replied.  
“Don’t worry about the trial suit being too small, I can fix that easily by manipulating the residual quintessence left in it. I’ll tell you why I had you bring it once things have died down with this fractured armada. As for your current suit, it has one hell of an auto-adjust function that makes it so the suit changes in size as the user does too. Every official Blade of Marmora suit comes with one built-in. This also applies with the new suits we give to Razors when they become full-time members as it’s basically the BoM suits with some added features.” Saif explained.  
As soon as everyone present was inside the shack, Saif walked over to the old pinboard, put his hand on it, and a second later, a retinal scanner came out of it and after it scanned his eye, the inside of the shack began glowing. Everyone got the sudden sensation of going through a teladuv and as quickly as it came, the glow disappeared and when everybody opened their eyes, they realized that they were no longer in a shack, but in a room, one would find in your typical Galra or Blade of Marmora base.  
“So, you decided to hide a teladuv in my old hideout?” The half-human, half galra asked the other half breed.  
“Indeed, although it was a pain in the ass to get set up. Almost left a chunk of myself a few times trying to get it working.” Saif answered.   
“NOT BECAUSE I WAS SENDING MYSELF THROUGH IT! I made sure to use inanimate objects for that,” he quickly added when Keith gave him a semi horrified look. “In my rush to get these things working, I failed to notice that some of the parts were still working which could have resulted in my arm being teleported or a leg being sliced off by the semi-unstable quintessence… Anyway, let’s get going, I suspect Janan and a few others have been waiting for us since we left the council meeting.”  
As none of them wanted to keep the doctor and anyone else waiting any longer, they left the room and as they did Keith, Acxa and Lotor gasped while the young prince also had sparkles in his eyes.  
When they entered the old shack, the last thing any of the three had expected to see was palm trees, a beach, and a clear sky showing the last few moments of dusk.  
“Welcome to Eclipse Base, my friends!” Saif spoke with the sound of ocean waves crashing against a rocky shoreline being heard along with other sounds of nature.  
“Not to say that ‘Eclipse Base’ isn’t a bad name for the headquarters on the Shadow of Marmora, but when one hears the term ‘eclipse’, the first thing that comes to mind is a dark, cold, shadowy place that’s potentially super creepy. Not a beach, the ocean, fun in the sun and warm weather.” Keith responded.  
“Which is the exact reason it’s called ‘Eclipse Base’. Nobody would look for a hidden base with that title in some random corner of the Caribbean. It’s the perfect camouflage!” Lotor retorted while taking a deep breath to let everything he was seeing seep in.  
“The tiny prince is correct,” came a familiar voice from behind Saif.  
“EZOR!!!” Acxa half-shouted after looking behind the head razor and seeing her friend walking towards her along with an Altean who she guessed had a small amount of Olkarian DNA in her as she had a tiny antenna protruding from her forehead. “How are you and where the heck have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!”  
“Good! Zethrid and I have been assisting others around the galaxy since we last saw each other. We’ve been helping the Shadow of Marmora get this place up and running for the last three months as it’s going to be their main base of operations,” the colorful alien answered while hugging her.  
“And everything wouldn’t even be close to functioning without the help of them and a few others,” the other person said. “The only reason this place got finished so fast was due to the help of not only Ezor and Zethrid but Katie Holt, her father, Ryner, and a few other Olkarians.”  
“Guys, this is Doctor Janan. She was one of the first people I asked to join the Shadows,” Saif said while introducing her to the group.  
“While that is true, I’m only a part-time member. I help out whenever I can, but I spend most of the time around the Galaxy making sure others are healthy,” the doctor replied.  
“Janan is just her code name as a Razor. Don’t want her clients and patients to know she’s part of a super-secret organization that doesn’t actually exist,” Ezor piped up.  
“Makes sense, but how did you guys discover this place, and what keeps outsiders from finding it,” the former Black Paladin asked.  
“I found it when I arrived here on Earth after Voltron and the Lotor of our dimension entered the Quintessence field. I had to land undetected, so I made the calculation needed to make sure I didn’t burn up on re-entry and blindly made my descent. I ended up partially crash landing here and after checking for signs of human activity, I realized this could be a great place for a hideout of sorts. As for ensuring this place can’t be discovered from the outside, I had Katie, Matt, Ryner, and some others fix up a special shield that not only cloaks everything from any and all types of scanners but also scrambles communications and radar to make it so the only thing here is what nature originally placed,” Saif answered.  
“Cool!” the little Lotor shouted.  
“The real reason I’ve decided to make this the main headquarters for the Shadow of Marmora is because of what’s here. Not only is it secluded but it’s also nice and peaceful. The perfect place to relax and unwind after a stressful mission,” the head Razor mentioned.   
He then grabbed the mullet head’s bag and told him, “I’ll take your trials suit now Keefy. I’ll give it back to you once I’ve finished adjusting the size and added all of the modifications I plan on installing. Here’s your bag back. Whelp, let’s get going!” Saif beckoned after tossing his boyfriend's bag back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, now that the pic of Saif is all done the chapters will hopefully start coming out at a more frequent rate :3

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to let everyone know I won't be writing the next chapter anytime soon as I'm waiting for the art I commissioned of Saif and the person is swamped with school work and other stuff. As for the appearance of Griffeol, it's basically a mechanical version of the Griffon mount from Guild Wars 2. Here are some pics for reference https://wiki.guildwars2.com/images/1/16/Griffon_%28art%29.png https://wiki.guildwars2.com/images/7/79/Griffon_banner.jpg https://wiki.guildwars2.com/images/5/56/Griffon_in_flight.jpg https://wiki.guildwars2.com/images/0/0c/Griffon_%28riderless%29.jpg


End file.
